Crossbones
by KrezziCupcake
Summary: A new girl. A new life. An old friend. A necklace. One that holds memories, bonds and friendship, bring Gwendolyn Evans back to her old friend Duncan Carter. But things have changed since middle school. Rumors were spread, relationships blossomed, hearts broken. Can Gwen regain her friendship with Duncan before its too late? And will it grow to be something more?
1. Crossbones bring me back to you

_Chapter 1_

_Cross Bones_

**Gwen's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My eyes fluttered open as my annoying alarm clock rang. First day of school, and I am most certainly not ready.

My name is Gwendolyn Evans, Gwen for short. Ever since my dad passed away, I've lived with my mom and older brother. Anyways, let's not get all mushy and feely before you even get to know me. Today is my first day at my new school. Usually most girls would be overjoyed or nervous. Maybe thinking about whether or not they'll make a good impression. Or about all the cute boys they'll meet, or the parties they'll get invited to. But I on the other hand actually just want to get this over and done with, and finish the 2 years I have remaining in the hell that we call school.

I get out of bed and immediately go to my closet to lay out an outfit for myself. I have chosen a red plaid miniskirt, paired with a black tank top, black combat boots and stockings. I quickly shower and blow-dry my teal highlighted hair, brushing it into a low ponytail. After getting dressed, I do my everyday makeup, finishing it off with my signature teal lipstick. Then my mom calls from downstairs.

"Gwen!" she calls. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Be there in a second!" I say, trying to find my cross bone necklace. It was given to my best friend years ago, just before I left middle school. He told me to promise to keep it and I did. Years later I still think about him and hope that one day we would meet again. But of course, I'd have to be some preppy chick in a movie for that to happen. I run down the stairs to be greeted by a breakfast of bacon and eggs, toast and orange juice.

"Aww, thanks mom" I smile. As I'm about to take a piece of toast, my brother Dylan snatches it from my hand. I roll my eyes and try to get it back, but he extends his hand even higher. "Nuh uh uh! I stole this fair and square" he says cockily. "Fine then" I say, and go to butter another piece of toast. "You're no fun" he says, pretending to sulk. I laugh and continue eating.

"So," I say eventually, after a long silence. "Are you driving me to school today?"

"Yea sure" he says, and leaves to find his car keys. He soon returns with the keys, swinging it in his index finger. I quickly finish my orange juice and walk with him to the car.

"So, you ready?" he asks me.

"Yea, I guess…" He notices my distress, and gently squeezes my hand.

"You'll be fine, Gwen." He says reassuringly. Dylan has always been there for me. Ever since dad died, ever since I left middle school, ever since I left Duncan…He would always comfort me like this and make me smile. I wouldn't give him up for any amount of friends or popularity.

In my last high school I was always judged. Either because of the way I dressed, or the type of music I listened to. So I was sent to this new school, basically to act like everyone else and make 'friends'. Yea, I know dumb right? Anyway, the point is that I have no intention of making new friends and even if I did, I wouldn't act like everyone else to do so.

The car comes to a stop and Dylan hugs me goodbye. I take a deep breath in and slowly get out of the car. This is it. I look around me. This is my life for two more years. I glance at my watch half expecting to see how many months I have remaining. It is then that I notice that people are staring at me. It's probably because of the way I'm dressed. I ignore the fingers being pointed, the horny teenage boys who would occasionally whistle at me and continue walking - absent-mindedly, unaware of my surroundings. As expected, I soon bump into someone.

"Oh s-sorry" I stutter. I look up to see that I have bumped into boy with teal eyes and a green mow hawk. He is holding the hand of a bright eyed, brunette girl. He looks strangely familiar.

"It's cool" he says, and lets go of the girl's hand to help me up. She immediately glares at me.

"So who are you anyway?" she asks in a fairly aggravated tone.

"Not this again Courtney…" the boy mumbles under his breath.

Courtney. So that's her name.

"Uhhm..Gwen?" I reply still startled by her attitude towards me.

"Are you asking or telling?"

At that very moment the bell rings. In a hurry to get away from the girl and what looks like her boyfriend, I rush off to class and my necklace falls off…

**Yeah, I know. Cheesy love story, same old-same old. But hey, it isn't that bad! Well maybe a few grammar and spelling errors here and there but nothing over the top. I wasn't really sure about writing this chapter. That's why it's so short. Kinda like a cliffhanger. It'll get you to review though ;) I'll continue this is I get at least 5 reviews. So y'know. Love you guys and review! xx**


	2. Surprises

Chapter 2

Realization

**Gwen's POV**

That boy…He looked strangely familiar. I brush the thought off as I walk through the halls trying to find my homeroom; year four room three. When I finally arrive there I notice that homeroom has already begun. I walk slowly to the door and knock quietly, hoping to be unheard. Unfortunately, I am heard and my homeroom teacher; a tall, light skinned lady in her mid-twenties, walks towards me. Her brown, curly hair flows to her back and her eyes are an emerald sort of color. They glisten when she speaks.

"Would you be Gwendolyn Evans?" she asks politely.

"Yes miss" I say, like a scared kindergartener on their first day. She just smiles.

"Okay, come introduce yourself" She motions me to the front of the class.

"Umm hi?" I say nervously. "My name is Gwen." I look around the class. I notice the boy with the green mow hawk. He sits behind the brunette haired girl.

"Does anyone want to ask Gwen any questions?" my teacher asks.

"Are you single?!" a blonde boy hollers from the back of the class.

The class bursts into a fit of laughter and almost immediately a blonde girl slaps him behind the head, which only causes them to laugh even harder. The teacher just rolls her eyes.

"Any other questions?" she asks.

"None? Okay. Gwen, my name is Ms. Hilton and I am your homeroom teacher."

"Okay…so where do I sit?" I scratch my neck. Shit. My necklace…It must've have fallen off after the altercation with the brunette girl. I make a mental note to search for it after the bell.

"There." She points to an empty seat next to the boy with the green mow hawk. "Duncan, please try to make Gwen feel comfortable."

Duncan? The name repeats in my head, but I decide to ignore it. There are a million guys called Duncan on this earth.

He smiles briefly, but his expression soon changes when he rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

The last few minutes of homeroom pass by with Ms. Hilton calling the register, the occasional glance in my direction from one of the students and me casually drawing a picture of my necklace. The bell finally rings and the PA system is immediately turned on. "Gwendolyn Evans, please report to the principal's office." Just fucking dandy. Prolong my looking for my necklace even further.

When I finally get to the office, with the 'help' of my useless map of the school I see him again-holding up my cross bone necklace, pretending to examine it. "Can't believe you kept it all those years pasty" he smirks. I smile, realizing my stupidity. My brother recommended this school. This boy didn't look nice, but was nice to me on arrival. Me losing a necklace that I have never once let out of my sight. The way he smiled but pretended to not care. Dylan's constant reassuring me that I would make at least one friend here. He was right. Except that he was already my friend.

"Duncan!" I yell, almost unable to contain my happiness. I run to him and he embraces me in a warm hug, one that I haven't felt in years. I look up at him and he brushes a strand of hair off of my face.

"Duncan is here to show you around the school. I see you've already met each other" says the principal.

"Ahahah, yea" I laugh, still holding on to him.

"Well we'll be going now" Duncan says, followed by a brief nod from the principal.

As soon as we're outside the office and out of hearing distance, I tackle Duncan, pinning him to the floor.

"Long time no see" he smirks.

I'm literally sitting on his groin, when I let out the words "God, I missed you" and noticed how weird it would look to the average passer-by. Fortunately for us, the halls were cleared out a while ago when the bell for first period had rung. I get off of him and pull him up when questions slowly start flowing through my head. Before I can say anything, he asks; "So how have things been with you?"

"Well I'm pretty much the same since we last met. Only thing that's changed is my appearance I guess. I see yours has changed too." I say, lightly touching his mow hawk.

He laughs and spins me. "Didn't I tell you I'd dye it green someday?"

"I thought you were kidding!" I say, falling back into his arms.

"Do I ever kid you?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, like when?" he asks grinning.

I pause for a second then stop to think.

"I got nothing." I laugh.

He smirks. "I told you so."

He spins me again and we begin to dance to silent music. It was actually kind of comforting, knowing that I have a friend again-that I didn't have to feel alone anymore. I remembered the first time Duncan and I danced like this. We were in the park after dark. I was freezing, so Duncan lent me his sweater. I looked up at the stars and he asked me dance, trying to imitate those cheesy movies where the couples dance under the stars to silent music.

"Gwen?"

"Hm?" I asked looking up.

"I missed you." He smiles and looks into my eyes.

Then something strange happens. Something unexpected. He leans in and kisses me on my chapped teal lips.

**Awww yeaaa :3 Cliffhangers and shit xD So on my last chapter I got 9 reviews, 11 favorites and 9 follows I would like to give an honest thank you to those who followed, reviewed and added to their favorites. I know it's not much but I honestly appreciate it. So how about this. You get the next chapter to 16 reviews then I update. Thanks guys. Review **

**xoxo**

**~Lisa**


	3. I wish

_**Plot twist: Gwen is delusional.**_

Chapter 3

I wish

**Gwen's POV**

…Or at least I wish that's what he did. Ugh! Why does this have to suck so much? My best friend is absolutely gorgeous and I'm just here … all plain and shit.

What he actually did wasn't very romantic, though I enjoyed every second of it. He lifted me up and ran me up and down the halls while I knocked on his back yelling "Put me down!" I laughed and laughed over his shoulder until tears rolled down my rosy red cheeks. I was surprised to find out that we were not heard, but then again, the school was humungous.

When he finally put me down, he began touring me around the maze of a school. He first showed me the locker rooms, then the toilets. As normal as any school could get is what I thought, until I saw the art room, which immediately caught my attention.

It was very spacious and was painted brightly in a teal color. On the right side of the room, floral designs were carefully hand painted to form the word art. Empty canvases stood on wooden canvas holders.

**(A/N: I don't know the name for it so I hope this works.)**

"I thought you'd like this place" Duncan chuckled.

"Are you kidding?" I asked rhetorically. "I love it!"

We walked and walked for what felt like miles. I'm not kidding when I say this school is huge. It's fucking ginormous. You could practically fit two other high schools in here.

I found out that the cafeteria actually served really good food. So apart from art, I could also look forward to something else -lunch. Ironically, the bell for lunch rang as soon we were about to leave the cafeteria.

Almost immediately, Duncan's phone buzzed.

**Duncan's POV**

I was almost done touring Gwen when the bell for lunch rang. Thank god though. I thought I would've starved to death! I was about to get something to eat when my phone buzzed.

_Courtney: Still touring that Emo girl around Dunkie? :P_

Well someone's in a good mood today. She even used a smiley face. Oh god, the world is ending.

_Duncan: Babe chill she's not emo, just has a different style. Nd don't call me dunkie -_-_

_Courtney: Kmt. Whatever but u were supposed to help me campaign 2day :/_

_Duncan: Sorry Court, a bit busy atm. Maybe some other time kay?_

No response. She's probably really pissed right now. I can even imagine her face at the moment. I chuckle at the thought. So much for a love-dovey relationship. Oh well. I'm getting hungry anyway. I turned around to find Gwen, already motioning to me from an empty table, her mouth stuffed with food. I walked over to her.

"I see someone's already helped themself" I laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, her mouth still stuffed with food. "The curried rice though…"

I went to get my food (the same as hers) and sat down next to her. We ate, talked and laughed, until a familiar voice called from behind.

"Dunkie!" Courtney bellowed. She walked with two other girls. Gwen chuckled.

"Dunkie? Really?" she said whilst sipping on her drink.

"I've told you not to call me that" I said partially frustrated, but still happy to see her.

She just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Who's this?" she asked, glaring at Gwen.

"Oh, no one really. Just the same 'emo' chick you knocked down this morning." Gwen said sarcastically, still sipping on her drink.

The blonde girl to the left of Courtney chuckled and the raven haired girl nudged her.

"Oww! Why do you have to be so mean Helium?" she squealed.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Shove it Lindsay." She growled. "Oh, and maybe if you were minding your own business, then maybe I wouldn't have to knock you down." She smiled, turning her attention towards Gwen again.

Now it was Gwen's turn to roll her eyes. She squeezed tightly on her drink, almost like she was trying to contain her anger.

"Umm…Courtney, I think you should calm down." I said soothingly, but instead, it made her boil with even more rage.

"Calm down?!" she screamed causing passers-by to look in our direction. "Do you legitimately expect me to calm down?!"

I sighed but Gwen only smiled sweetly. She wiped the bits of food off her mouth, and off it came, along with her teal lipstick. She reapplied her lipstick slowly, got up and without even a glance back, walked away. And that's how you piss off a bitch.

"Hey get back here! Where do you think you're going?!" Courtney yelled. But Gwen kept her pace steady and continued to walk away.

"This isn't over yet!" she bellowed in Gwen's direction, even though she knew that Gwen was too far gone to hear her pointless threats.

I just laughed while munching on the bit of rice I had remaining.

"This isn't funny Duncan." She glared at me.

"No, no. You're right. It's not funny. It's fucking hilarious!" I laughed even harder, almost choking on my rice.

"Ugh! Whatever Duncan, but you better watch your Goth friend's scrawny little back because she is not getting away with this!"

I rolled my eyes. "Getting away with what? All she did was state the obvious."

"Which is..?"

"You knocked her down and called her emo all on her first day. You obviously don't like her." I argued. "She was barely even pissed. All she did was react with sarcasm."

"So what, now you're defending her?"

"Do you honestly expect me to defend you even when you know you're dead wrong?" I asked her. "For god's sake Courtney, you don't even know her name and you're already judging her."

"Um, news flash? You're supposed to defend me, you're my boyfriend."

"Well not anymore. We're done princess." I say, and walk off.

I was a still close by when I heard her mumble.

"She is definitely going to pay."

**Aaaaaannnnnddd that is a wrap! So how'd you like the 3****rd**** chapter? Huh? Huh? Huh? Lol anybody wanna be my beta? I really need one . My writing honestly sucks. So I know a few of you thought I was rushing this cuz of the last chapter but there you go! **_**Plot twist: Gwen is delusional.**_** To summarize my confusing, boring story; Gwen likes Duncan. Duncan doesn't know. Courtney's a bitch. DXC is no more. Lindsay's an idiot. Courtney's a bitch. Duncan will always stand up for Gwen. The school is humungous. And lastly, Courtney's a bitch :D Sorry Courtney fans but it's true. Anyways love you guys and review. 20 this time? ;) x**

**~Lisa~**


End file.
